The Eagle and The Lion
by legalesa1
Summary: After the battle. What happens when Luna and Neville see each other again? Please feel free to review.


" That was a very brave thing you did Neville. Standing up to Voldemort and all." I said sitting down next to Neville.

" Oh thanks Luna." He replies looking up from the floor.

The battle was over and there will be no more death for anyone here. This battle was even worse than seeing my mother die. All of my friends fighting along side each other in order to make things right. Neville killed the snake that was Voldemort's pet, which helped Harry destroy Voldemort.

" Your parents are very proud of you." I said putting a hand in his shoulder.

" What do you mean Luna my parents are dead?" Said Neville with a shake of his head.

" Just because you can't see your parents doesn't mean that they can't see you." I said smiling.

" Really?" he asked slightly confused.

" Yes really." I said.

It has been awhile since I have talked to Neville but I think about him all the time. I always remember his smile and self-confidence but I will always remember the amount of courage that he has. I am shopping in Daigon Alley and I see a very familiar face by the herb shop.

" Neville?" I ask as I reach the store.

" Luna! It has been a while." Says Neville surprised.

" Yes it has. So how are you?" I ask giving him a hug.

" It's been pretty hectic around lately." He replies hugging me back.

" Where are the kids?" I ask thinking that is why he was here.

" Oh I'm going at it alone still." He said blushing.

" Oh sorry I just thought since school was starting." I said blushing myself.

" It's ok. But what are you doing here?" he asks trying to change the subject.

" Just looking around that's all." I reply.

" Well if you aren't doing anything maybe you might want to get something to eat." He suggested blushing once again.

" Why that sounds very nice." I say smiling.

We walk to the Leaky Cauldron and start to do some much needed catching up. I have never been to the Leaky Cauldron before so I let Neville order for me.

" So how is the Quibbler doing?" He asks once our drinks get here.

" It's doing good but we are running out of topics to write about." I say looking down at my butterbeer.

" You will think of something you are very creative." Says Neville smiling.

" Thank you Neville. So did you get the Herbology slot?" I ask remembering he wanted to be the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

" Yea I did thanks for remembering." He said.

" Yes of course. I never was much good at Herbology." I say taking a sip of Butterbeer.

" I think you were good. You weren't like Hermione Granger but you did know how to deal with the Devils Snare when it grabbed you wrist." Said Neville reassuringly.

" Well I am calm must of the time anyway." I pointed out.

Neville nodded in agreement and we continued in our conversation. He told me about life after the battle and I told him about my father. I found out that if he didn't get the job at Hogwarts he would of worked at the Ministry I made a face. The Ministry that seems like the worst place to work to much stress.

" Well I think we should get going besides I have a lot to get." Says Neville standing up.

I follow him outside and said goodbye one last time thinking I wouldn't see him again.

How wrong I was turns out that I got the Divination job now Neville and me could talk more. On the first day of school I took a seat next to Neville in efforts to catch up a bit. I noticed some old friends that have come back to teach. I saw Cho Chang who was a fellow Ravenclaw but I do not know what she is teaching. Then I saw Hermione Granger she must be doing Muggle Studies but I am glad to she her again. Then all the students started coming in and taking their seats. Everyone seems very happy to be back and to be honest I am too I have missed Hogwarts. Then came the first years you could see the fear in their faces. This simply makes me smile cause they will be ok with in the first day.

At least 60 of the first years are in Ravenclaw I couldn't help but smile.

" Welcome back to Hogwarts and welcome to Hogwarts." Says the new headmaster whose name I do not recall. He goes on about the rules and restrictions but then he finishes and it's time to eat. The faces of the first years are priceless when they see the food magically appear on the table. Pudding appears on my plate and at first I'm confused then Neville smiles.

" I remembered that you loved pudding." Said Neville going back to his plate.

" Thank you." I said smiling.

" Why didn't you tell me that you got the Divination job?" he asks slightly confused.

" Oh I just got the letter 3 days before the year started so I couldn't really tell anyone." I said rather embarrassed.

" They called the right person that is for sure." He said giving me a smile.

I had a feeling that something special was going to happen this year but I couldn't tell what just yet. Turns out that my students really liked me and didn't think that I was crazy this made me feel good. I remember that when I took Divination everyone thought that there was something seriously wrong with Professor Trelawney. But I always liked her she reminded me of my mother. Sadly she was captured and brutally murdered that was a shock to many people. But now this is my class and I enjoy it and enjoy teaching it.

" Luna there you are I was looking everywhere for you." Said Neville.

" Oh hello Neville. What can I help you with?" I asked with a smile.

" Well we have known each other for a while and I came to realize that I am always thinking about you. So… Well…. How exactly do I say this? Would you do the honor of being my wife?" He says turning the brightest said of red while pulling out a very shiny ring.

I gave a shriek of joy. " Of course I would Neville." I said hugging him.

We were married on September 1st in Scotland. It was very difficult to squeeze in the wedding and then go back to Hogwarts. Thank goodness for portkeys. We had a daughter and decided to name her Rowena after the founder of Ravenclaw. She was very bright but very shy as well.

" Rowena come on we will miss the train." I hollered from down stairs.

She came running down the stairs already in her robes and a smile on her face.

When we got to the station she was frighten.

" Don't worry you will be put in the house you want to be put it." I said kissing here head. She said one last goodbye and hopped in the train.

When she walked into the Great Hall she had a smile on her face.

" Rowena Longbottom." Said Hermione.

Her smile quickly disappeared and she took a seat on the stool. The sorting hat was put on her head and it was quiet for a while. I grabbed Neville's hand and trying to reassure him it would be ok.

" RAVENCLAW!" Cried the Sorting Hat.

The Ravenclaw table burst into cheers and I smiled at Neville knowing that the next seven years would be perfect.


End file.
